


Glowing Night

by VT44



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Burns, Caring Sherlock, Fatal House Fire, Fighting, Flashbacks, Hospital, Infection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Medical Procedures, Parentlock, Separation, Sherlock goes shopping at Primark, UTI, abuse of a child, house fire, married, smoke inhilation, torture of a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VT44/pseuds/VT44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are called to what seems to be your average fatal house fire where a young girl Elizabeth runs into them after escaping the fire.<br/>She has lost her parents in the fire and finds an instant connection with Sherlock. </p><p>There's a mystery to solve, and old enemy to fight, a child to look after, and a new dynamic in Sherlock and John's marriage to work through. </p><p>But there will be a happy ending... won't there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new story! I was inspired to write it when I found a story I had written when I was 14 which had the same sort of story line, but I have adapted it for a bit of a Sherlock flavour.
> 
> Check the tags, and if you think I need to add any more tags let me know!
> 
> I started this while I have writers block on my other stories, in particular 'Soaked'. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think! Kudos and Comments always appreciated and enjoyed! 
> 
> 4/1/16

A young girl gripped a china cup tightly in her small hands. Tears stang her eyes as they slowly dribbled down her pale cheeks. She gave a weak cough every couple of seconds, and her breath wheezed out of her mouth. The horror of the night kept replaying over and over in her mind. Her usually bright cheeks were covered in soot as was her hair. She sat quite still, only moving to take a small sip of her tea, that had been prepared for her by her ‘a few doors down’ next-door neighbour, the old dotty lady Mrs Conner, whose house she was currently in. 

“Elizabeth dear, it’s time for you to go to the hospital’ Mrs Conner entered the living room and knelt in front of her, placing a wrinkly hand on top of her uninjured one. Elizabeth shrugged her off and shook her head. More tears were leaking down her face, she wished they would just stop. It was pointless and stupid, nothing was going to bring them back, so crying was just pointless. The wheezy was starting to get worse and the cough almost constant. 

“Come on dear, you need to be seen by a doctor.” Mrs Conner touched her hand again, and Elizabeth flinched away, shaking her head more venomously this time. She felt anger well in the bottom of her stomach, and a rage consume her thoughts for a few moments as she threw the china cup into the nearby wall, where it shattered into many tiny pieces. 

“Elizabeth please! You need to be seen by a doctor. Your hand and arm need to be looked at and the cough you have dear.’ Mrs Conner was unfazed by her outburst.  
“Your parents would want you to see a doctor dear.’ Elizabeth’s vision momentarily when white as she was blinded by her anger, who was this old lady to tell her what her parents would want.  
“Don’t… talk … about … my … parents!” Elizabeth wheezed out before she jumped up and fled out the open front door. Her little legs carried her fast and she was gasping for breath as she ran away from Mrs Conner’s house. She was half blinded by her tears and as she made the run at the gate into the front garden of her house she ran into someone with a soft smack. She almost fell back, but strong hands gripped her wrists. She cried out as her burnt wrist was grabbed. The person immediately moved their hand from her injured wrist to the back of her arm. 

‘Hey sweetie, where are you going in such a hurry?’ the person asked. Only then did Elizabeth look up. The man in front of her was short, and stocky with brilliant blonde hair and a kind face. Elizabeth looked slightly to her right to see another man standing behind. He was tall, with black curls, hollow cheeks and an unfriendly expression on his features.  
‘John, hurry up, before Anderson gets here.’ The man’s voice was deep and confident, and sounded thoroughly annoying.  
‘Please…’ Elizabeth tried to speak but the coughing started again and she was left gasping for air. The hated tears continued to roll down her cheeks, and she heard a sob escape her mouth. The man she had run into, John, knelt down in front of her. He placed a hand on her middle, stretching from her belly button to her ribs. 

‘Breathe in, and push my hand out as far as it will go,’ John said quietly, looking into the little girl’s eyes. Elizabeth tried and began to cough harder this time, bringing more tears to her eyes. She began to sob and felt her legs give way. She sat down hard on the path leading up to her front door and sobbed. Her hand and arm were throbbing painfully, and she couldn’t breathe, and she just wanted her mum and dad to help her. She heard John speaking  
‘Sherlock call Greg, we need an ambulance here now.’ She felt John’s hand on her back, rubbing small circles. 

‘Sweetie, try and take some deep breathes for me, otherwise you might faint.’ Elizabeth took a shaky breath in, and then released it. She coughed slightly at the end of it, and John nodded at her encouragingly and continued to rub the circles on her back. She inhaled again, a little deeper and exhaled out another cough. Concentrating so hard on her breathing meant her tears began to dry up. She sniffled slightly in between another breath in and out. John smiled at her encouragingly, and the other man, presumably Sherlock, knelt down next to him. 

‘Lestrade has informed me the ambulance is on its way. How is she…’ Sherlock stopped speaking mid-sentence as Elizabeth looked up to meet his eye.  
‘Sherlock what’s the matter?’ Elizabeth stared into his eyes, and felt drawn to him, like he would protect, like he would understand her. She couldn’t tell you what exactly it was, she just felt safe being in front of him. Sherlock must have felt it too, as he arched his eye brow at her. She could tell a lot about him, just by looking at his face. Elizabeth reached her good arm out to him and little sob leaving her mouth as he accepted her hand. Sherlock sat down cross-legged on the wet grass next to the path, and placing one arm under her legs as best he could, pulled her into his lap. She grasped tightly onto the front of his shirt with her uninjured right hand, and as he began to rub her back, her sobbing started again. 

‘Don’t cry little girl. The ambulance will be here to make the pain go away soon.’ Sherlock murmured in her ear, but this only caused her to cry harder.  
‘Please… I… don’t want… hospital…’ She managed to stutter out through her tears.  
‘I want… mummy and… and… daddy.’ Sherlock’s hand, which rested on her thigh tightened. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.  
‘Little one, they only want to help you.’ John had knelt down in front of Sherlock, snapping on a pair of surgical gloves, he kept in his back pocket from times like this, and reached out for her injured hand. She flinched into Sherlock, but then moved her arm back towards John.  
‘I’m a doctor, I can…’  
‘I know.’ Elizabeth said, causing John to look up sharply at her.  
‘I can tell. I can see… it in your body… and your face… and your hands.’ John gently began examining her hand and arm, whilst Sherlock raised his eyebrows. she looked back up to his face, his features looking kind but worried. 

‘Where are your mummy and daddy?’ Elizabeth’s bottom lip quivered and she let out an almighty wail and the tears and coughing started again in earnest. She turned her face into Sherlock’s chest and felt her tears dampen his shirt. Sherlock’s hand began rubbing her back again, giving it a light match every now and then.  
‘John,’ She heard Sherlock murmur quietly. ‘Her parents are… … in the house.’ A small gasp escaped John’s lips, and she could feel through Sherlock’s chest that he was having a quiet murmured conversation with John. She didn’t bother trying to figure out what they were talking about, instead she listened to the murmur of Sherlock’s voice and felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She tried to match her breathing with his, and it seemed to be working as her tears finally stopped, and her breathing, whilst still wheezy, wasn’t as hard as it had been. She felt her muscles relax slightly and she fell into a state of semi-sleep. 

‘Little one, time to wake up.’ Elizabeth heard Sherlock murmur in her ear. She reflexively tightened her grip on his shirt and opened her eyes. She stared bleary eyed up at Sherlock. Something was across her mouth and nose and she panicked slightly. She felt Sherlock rub her back.  
‘It’s just an oxygen mask to help you breathe.’ She took a deep breath and sighed. She blinked a few times and noticed there were more people around her. Some of them were wearing the paramedics uniform, on young woman and an older man. She noticed John was standing just behind Sherlock, talking to a man with white grey hair in a suit, obviously a detective. She looked back up into Sherlock’s face and he gave her a small smile.  
‘Can the paramedic look at your hand and arm, and listen to your chest?’ Elizabeth shrugged but did not let her hold on Sherlock’s shirt weaken. The older man knelt beside her.  
‘My name’s Mark, I’m from the ambulance service. What’s your name?’ Elizabeth shook her head; she couldn’t speak anymore.  
‘that’s ok, you don’t need…’  
‘Her name is Elizabeth’ Sherlock interrupted. Elizabeth looked up startled, she didn’t remember telling him her name. Sherlock smiled down at her.  
‘It’s written in pen on the back of your collar’. Elizabeth sighed and held out her arm for Mark to have a look at. She felt another pair of hands at her back, lifting up her t-shirt.  
‘Lean forward a bit little one. The other ambulance officer is going to have a listen to your lungs.’ Sherlock murmured close to her ear. Elizabeth shifted forward slightly, wincing as Mark examined her hand. Sher felt the cold circle of the stethoscope at her back and closed her eyes again.  
‘Good girl, just relax.’ She felt safe, cradled in the arms of Sherlock, a feeling she hadn’t hand for quite a while. As she lay in Sherlock’s arms, she caught snatches of conversation.

‘Her lungs are crackling and entry doesn’t seem to be good, particularly on the left side’  
‘Hhhmmm, these burns on her hand and arm are at least second, maybe even third degree, she definitely needs to go to hospital’  
‘I’ll go get the trolley, we can cannulate in the ambulance, and wrap her arm then’.  
‘Sherlock, you might want to head inside and have a look soon… it’s disturbing to say the least. When the little one is off to hospital. We are definitely going to need you here.’  
‘Yes alright John.’

‘NO!’ the word was ripped from her throat before Elizabeth had time to stop it. Every conversation around her stopped. The hated tears began again, which brought on the couching and the wheezing.  
‘Little one, the ambulance officers are going to look after you, and take you to hospital so a doctor can look at you.’ Sherlock said standing up with ease. She clung to him as he stepped forward towards the trolley. She shook her head as Sherlock placed her gently onto the trolley, and wouldn’t release her grip on his top. She began to squirm on the bed.  
‘no no no no no no’ she cried, clinging to Sherlock’s top. She felt one of his hands brush through her hair, and the other on top of her fingers, trying to prise them off.  
‘Please! PLEASE! Don’t leave me!’ she cried, anguish clear in her voice.

‘SHERLOCK! We need you in here’ She heard John calling out. She struggled even harder again the hands of the ambulance officers who had come out to hold her. Sherlock’s head whipped in the direction of the house, and his hand paused in her hair.  
‘They will look after you; don’t you worry about that.’ He whispered in her ear, as he leaned in to stroke her hair again. She kept him close with her hand still clinging to his shirt.  
‘No…please… don’t leave me… I… I... don’t feel safe.’ Sherlock’s hand stopped at the crown of her hair. He looked into her eyes and she felt like she was being read. He moved his hand from his chest to the bottom of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it up, not breaking eye contact with her until he looked down at her stomach. A boot shaped imprint had formed in a dark purple bruise. Elizabeth began crying in earnest again.  
‘Please Mr. Sherlock’ she whispered broken. He couldn’t leave her, she wasn’t safe. He looked back into her eyes and nodded his understanding. He stood up as much as her grip on his shirt would allow. 

‘Bring the glad wrap here and bring her a green whistle. I will bring her to the hospital when I am ready.’ Mark glowered at him.  
‘No sir, we need to take her to hospital and get her assessed by a doctor immediately.’ Mark stepped forward as though he was going to remove Elizabeth’s fingers from Sherlock’s shirt himself. Elizabeth flinched and screamed. She heard footsteps from the house and could hear puffed breathes near her head of two people.  
‘Sherlock what’s going on?’ it was the silver haired detective, he had to raise his voice to be heard over her screams.  
‘Elizabeth needs to stay with me while I examine the scene, and then I shall take her to the hospital.’  
‘Sherlock…’ She heard the warning in John’s voice  
‘Lestrade, make it happen, I need the green whistle, some glad wrap and a sling. John with me.’ Sherlock placed his arm back under Elizabeth’s bent knees, and under her back and lifted her clean off the bed, walking back towards the house. Elizabeth ceased her screaming and buried her head into Sherlock’s chest.  
‘Sherlock I hope you know what you’re doing’ It was John’s voice, right next to her, like he was standing in front of Sherlock.  
‘Don’t worry love, I always know what I’m doing’ Sherlock said and she felt him lean forward a touch, and could feel as he gave John a light kiss on the cheek.  
‘Don’t worry Elizabeth’ he whispered in her ear.  
‘I’ll keep you safe’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is it Chapter 2! Quite quick if I do say so myself!
> 
> Im going to apologise now for my terrible knowledge of medical procedures and the like, and for it not being 100% realistic.... but you know it is Sherlock after all!
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter - it just seemed to flow so well.  
> Let me know what you think, Enjoy!!
> 
> 5/1/16

Sherlock was knelt in front of Elizabeth, who was standing on the path in front of her house, holding the green whistle up to her lips as John gently tended to the burn on her hand and wrist. She shivered slightly and sucked deeply on the whistle.   
‘Good girl,’ Sherlock murmured, gently brushing her forehead and down her hair with his free hand. She sucked deeply on the whistle again, staring straight into Sherlock’s eyes. He couldn’t believe the connection he felt to this little girl. It was so powerful, but he had found no logical way in his mind to explain what he was feeling, he just knew it was his job to protect her, find out what had happened to her parents and keep her safe no matter what.   
‘All done, little one.’ John nodded, lifting her arm and placing it into the sling. She winced slightly, but otherwise made no noise. She hadn’t so much as made a peep since she stopped screaming earlier.  
‘One more deep breath.’ Elizabeth obeyed and sucked deeply on the whistle before it was given over to John. Sherlock wrapped the girl in a pink fluffy blanket that had materialised (Sherlock deduced it was found by one of Lestrade’s officers from somewhere within the house that had not been affected by the fire.) and got her attention.   
‘I can’t hold you like I was before little one, as I will need at least one free hand, so I’m going to prop you on my hip. Is that ok?’ Elizabeth nodded at him. She reached out with her non-injured hand, and Sherlock pulled her up onto his left hip. She was very light for her age, and rested her injured arm on his chest, as his left arm supported her bottom, leaving his right hand free. He felt her right hand grasp the fabric on the back of his shirt and she lay her head down on his shoulder. His kissed the top of her forehead, like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.   
‘Go to sleep little one, I’ve got you.’ Elizabeth sighed and Sherlock felt her relax just a little in his arms. He turned around, ready to walk into the house, but found John standing in front of him, on the front steps of the house. Their faces were level, so Sherlock gently cupped the side of John’s face with his free hand, and gave him a slowly lingering kiss. When he drew back, John was smiling up at him. John placed his own hand over Sherlock’s.   
‘Lestrade has cleared everything for Elizabeth to remain in our care for the time being. She has no next of kin.’  
‘Thank you for trusting me John.’ Sherlock gave John another quick kiss.  
‘if there is only one thing in this world that I know Sherlock, it’s that I can trust you 100% all of the time.’ And with that, they proceeded into the house. 

‘So you see Lestrade it could not have been the electrical heater, that had only been placed into the room after the fire had started, as clearly evident by the location of the cord in relation to the plug,’ Sherlock hissed through clenched teeth, as he made his way back out to the front of the house. They had so far successfully managed to keep their conversations.  
‘Well if it wasn’t an electrical fault, or an attempted murder/suicide – you saw the note Sherlock – then what was it? Cold blooded murder?’ They continued towards Lestrade’s patrol car, which they had decided would be the best way to get Elizabeth to hospital as quickly as possible.  
‘That’s exactly what it was Lestrade, I just don’t have all the pieces of the puzzle to figure out the answer yet of who and why. But it should not take me too long when I have gathered the required information. John will be helping me of course’ Sherlock smirked and looked sideways at Sherlock rolling his eyes. They were stood in front of the patrol car now.   
‘But Sherlock…’ Elizabeth suddenly groaned on Sherlock’s shoulder. John was at her side in an instant, feeling her forehead and frowning.   
‘She’s burning up, quick get in the car.’ John hurried round the other side of the car as Sherlock got in the left side. Elizabeth whimpered at being jostled, but didn’t make any further noise. Once in the back of the car, Sherlock had Elizabeth’s upper body cradled in his arms, with her legs stretching into the centre of the car.   
‘Drive Lestrade’ John ordered kneeling on the seat next to Sherlock, gently feeling Elizabeth’s forehead again.   
‘John?’ Sherlock questioned, his face an impassive mask. John spared him a grim faced glance and checked over her arm again.   
‘Do you know if she had any other injuries?’  
‘Yes, on her stomach’ John gently lifted Elizabeth’s top, frowning when he saw the boot shaped dark purple bruising. He gently pressed on it and began feeling his way around it. Elizabeth’s eyes shot open and she let out a loud pained groan, tears forming in her eyes. Sherlock smoothed her hair once again, as John pulled her top back down and sat back slightly.   
‘She could have some internal bleeding; it looks like it was an exceedingly heavy-handed kick.’ Elizabeth looked up at Sherlock, opening her mouth as if to speak, before promptly vomiting over herself and Sherlock’s shirt. She looked back up into his eyes, her expression shocked and her eyes glazing over. The tears rolled down her cheeks and she began to cry again, high-pitched and anguished.   
‘sshh little one, it’s ok, we shall get all cleaned up when we get to the hospital. We are almost there; they will make you feel better.’ Elizabeth whimpered but still did not speak. Sherlock gently began running his hand through her hair again. It was the fastest way to get her to relax. She continued to whimper and cry till they arrived at the hospital. Throughout the rest of the journey Sherlock continuously whispered to her that she was safe and that they would take care of her.

Sherlock waited until John had opened the door before he elegantly stepped from the car, Elizabeth bundled in his arms. He strode purposefully towards the emergency department doors and felt Elizabeth grip onto his shirt again.   
‘Elizabeth…’ Sherlock spoke to the first person he found upon entering, John and Lestrade one step behind.   
‘Oh yes we’ve been expecting her, they are waiting for you here, in cubicle 4.’ A young nurse led the way to cubicle 4. Elizabeth continued to whimper and hid her face in Sherlock’s shirt, smearing vomit on her face. At the cubicle there were a number of doctors and nurses waiting around.   
‘Ah Mr. Holmes, very good. Just place young Elizabeth on the bed and we shall take a look at her.’ An older looking doctor acknowledge and requested. Sherlock gently lowered Elizabeth to the bed, and pried her hand from his shirt.  
‘They are going to look after you little one, nothing to be afraid of. I’ll be right here.’ Sherlock murmured in her ear before kissing her forehead, and with that he was unceremoniously shoved out of the cubicle but one of the younger doctors, but not before seeing the look of pure panic and fear on Elizabeth’s face.  
‘What are you…’ John and Lestrade held Sherlock back from rushing back into the cubicle once the curtains were pulled harshly around by the same young doctor. They could all hear Elizabeth’s anguished cries of ‘Sherlock! ‘Sherlock! No… please… no… help… help me… SHERLOCK!’ Sherlock rushed forward again, but John slung his arms around Sherlock’s waist and dragged him down the corridor, pushing him down into a hard plastic chair further down the hall and kneeling in front of him, one hand wrapped around a wrist, and the other hand on his knee. Sherlock’s head fell into his hands. The could still hear Elizabeth sobbing but it was getting softer and eventually faded.  
‘They will look after her Sherlock. They will treat her burns and her tummy, listen to her lung and give her some pain medication. Then once that is all done we will be allowed back in’ Sherlock shook his head unable to speak. Lestrade plopped himself down in the chair next to Sherlock.   
‘She’ll be alright mate, Mycroft let me know he had the best people waiting to treat her.’   
‘She’ll be alright’

**********************************************************************************

Sherlock gently ran his hand through Elizabeth’s hair, John sat next to him a hand on his thigh, squeezing reassuringly every couple of seconds, the other resting around his shoulders.   
They had now been in the emergency department for just over an hour and Elizabeth hadn’t woken yet. The monitor was beeping out a steady heartbeat, and with every breath she exhaled the oxygen mask would cloud, she just didn’t seem to want to wake up from the mild sedative she had been given so the doctors could treat her. She had been so distressed at being separated from Sherlock, that Sherlock didn’t think he would ever forget the way she had screamed his name and reached out for him. She had been changed out of her vomit and soot riddled clothes (that Lestrade had then taken away as part of the evidence.) and was being given a blood transfusion and a strong shot of antibiotics. The burn wounds on her hand and arm had been properly dressed, with the emergency physician determining that they were only second degree burns and would not need skin grafts and should heal fairly well, but rather slowly. The ultrasound on her abdomen had shown that she was bleeding internally, and if this continued she would have to be taken in for surgery. The physician was going to return in another 15 minutes to monitor the situation. Sherlock let his hand fall next to Elizabeth’s on the bed, gently touching her fingers, before he turned to John and proceeded to rest his head on John’s shoulder. He turned his face into the crook of John’s neck, taking a deep breath of the familiar scent of John. He didn’t know why he felt so drawn to the little girl, why he felt the need to protect her at all costs and keep her safe. But when she came back from surgery (Sherlock had already deduced she was going to need it) he was not going to leave her side. Sherlock’s other hand sought out John’s on his thigh and intertwined their fingers together. John kissed his forehead and squeezed his fingers. Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes, feeling secure in the knowledge that John would wake him if anything happened in the next 15 minutes that concerned Elizabeth. His breathing evened out as he fell into an emotional exhausted nap.


	3. Chapter 3

_‘Mum! Dad! Come back, don’t go in there! You’ll be trapped!’ Elizabeth screamed running towards the fast closing door._

_‘Elizabeth! Help us! Elizabeth!’ Her mother and father screamed at her to help them but there was nothing she could do. She cried out as the fire licked at her and she tried to find a way to escape herself. The fire surrounded her and closed in blocking off all her exits. She could feel the heat from the fire, the burning of her flesh as it began to engulf her._

_‘Nnnnoooooo’_

 

Elizabeth jolted awake, her eyes flying open, sitting straight up in her bed. Her head spun wildly and she groaned as pain spasmed across her abdomen. She felt a hand gently push on her shoulder and she let herself move back to a lying position. She looked and saw the familiar face of Sherlock, relaxing slightly back onto the bed, now that she knew she was safe. Sherlock smiled down at her. Elizabeth licked her lips and tried to speak but all that came out was an interesting sounding croak. Her brow furrowed and Sherlock gave a small laugh. The next thing she knew; a straw was butting against her lips. She took a long sip of the cold water and relaxed further back into the bed. She closed her eyes for a moment, and took some deep breaths. She could feel a pinching in the back of her uninjured hand, and glanced down at it. There was a bandage over her hand and she wondered what had happened to that hand. She moved her fingers and the back of her hand gave a small sting. Her bottom lip quivered and she thought she might cry again. What was going on!

‘Don’t worry little one, your hand is fine. That is where they have put the needle in, so we can give you medicine to make you feel better.’ Sherlock spoke softly and began running his fingers through her hair.

‘What happened after you were gone?’ She asked, breathing deeply to stop the hated tears from welling up.

‘You had to have an operation on your tummy. You were bleeding inside and the doctors stopped it. So now you have to have lots of rest so you can get better.’ Elizabeth nodded solemnly and closed her eyes again.

 

The door to her room opened sharply and Elizabeth looked up startled. She relaxed again when she realised it was just the other nice man, John, and he had brought in two cups of steaming hot tea, as well as having a big plastic bag hanging off his wrist. One cup of the tea was obviously for Sherlock. John handed Sherlock his cup of tea and gently kissed him on the cheek.

‘Thanks love, is Lestrade here?’ John nodded before placing his own cup of tea down on the bedside table. Sherlock nodded and took a quick sip of his tea before placing it down as well.

 

‘Little one, do you remember the grey haired man from your house.’ Elizabeth nodded.

‘He is a detective… inspector’. Sherlock grinned down at her and nodded.

‘Yes he is, of course you noticed that. Is it alright if he comes in to speak to you about what happened last night? He just wants to ask you a few questions.’ Elizabeth nodded again, and sat up slightly straighter in her hospital bed. If she was going to be interviewed she wanted to be as presentable as possible. John opened the door and beckoned in the silver haired DI.

‘Hello Elizabeth, it’s good to see you looking a little bit better, you gave us all a right scare there for a while’ Elizabeth cast her eyes downward as the DI came to stand at the end of the bed.

‘I’m sorry for being sick in your car.’ The DI smiled gently.

‘Now worries at all pet, I’m just so glad to see you are ok now. Poor Sherlock here was in a right state about you.’ The DI laughed as Sherlock turned to glare at him. Elizabeth nodded but made no further move to speak. He pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the bed and sat down, taking out a small notebook.

‘Do you mind if I ask you some questions? And then write down your answers?’ Elizabeth shook her head. Her uninjured hand gripped the sheet and blanket between her small fingers. She looked up at the DI who gave her a small smile.

‘Well I’ll tell you to start off with that my name is Greg, can you tell me your full name and hen your birthday is?’

‘Elizabeth Chloe Jones and my birthday is on the 4th March. I was born in 2008.’

‘Now this next question might be a little bit hard for you ok. I don’t want you to answer it if you don’t want to or you can’t. Do you know if there was anyone who didn’t like you mum and dad or who they didn’t’ like?’ Tears immediately sprang into Elizabeth’s eyes, but she scrunched them up, tightening her grip on the bed sheets. Crying was stupid, crying wouldn’t bring them back. She struggled for a minute to regain herself, and felt Sherlock begin to rub her back. She exhaled loudly and opened her eyes.

 

‘There was a man that use to come to our house’ Elizabeth said.

‘He started out being nice and funny and he used to bring me presents, really nice present too. I got a dolls house and a new scooter from him. Mummy and Daddy really liked him. They told me he was a good man and I should trust him. He made me feel safe whenever I was with him. He even took me out for ice-cream.’ She took a deep breath and continued on.

‘But that was all before… before something happened with daddy. I don’t know what happened, mummy would never tell me, she would just cry. But I know something must have happened because then the man became mean and scary. He used to hurt me and hurt daddy, and then he would make daddy hurt me.’ Elizabeth was starting into her lap. Sherlock gently took her uninjured hand in his. She looked up and he smiled reassuringly at her.

‘What did he do to you little one?’ Elizabeth grimaced at the horrible memories but took a deep breath and staring straight into Sherlock’s face proceeded to give bare details about what had happened to her.

‘He use to kick me, and burn me with his cigarettes all on my back. He used to slap me, and once he cut me. He did it where people wouldn’t be able to see when I had my school clothes on. No one at school noticed, I’m good at hiding things and lying. So by not telling anyone what had happened and by accepting his punishments, I kept my mummy and daddy safe until… until…’ She felt Sherlock rub a hand down her face and she let the tears fall. She gave a quiet sob and she felt Sherlock lean over to give her a gentle hug.

‘Can I have a cuddle please Mr. Sherlock?’ She whispered to Sherlock. He immediately pulled down the side of the bed, and slipped in behind her. He lay her head and body against his chest, and let her legs falls between his.

‘Is this ok little one?” Elizabeth nodded and lay her head back against Sherlock’s chest, listening to the steady, strong beat. Listening to Sherlock’s heart beat was one of the ways she was able to calm herself, to remind herself she was now safe. She shook her head slightly and rubbed at her eyes. She sighed and looked back at the detective, having lost her train of thought. She shrugged at him, hoping he would understand.

‘Do you know what his name was pet?’ Lestrade asked.

‘Jim’ She felt Sherlock’s arms tighten around her minutely. Lestrade raised his eyebrows at John moved closer to the bed. The tension in the room seemed to have gone up a notch.

‘And his last name?’

‘It was… um… MORI – AR- T – Y’ Elizabeth said sounding out the name. She smiled having figured it out.

‘His name was Jim Moriarty’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY for the delay! I have been on holiday in Darwin for the last week, and then prior to that packing up all my stuff for my big move... which happens in only 2 weeks!! Goodness me! 
> 
> Anyway this chapter is a bit shorter than what I would like, but it does advance the plot nicely! Stay tuned for more.... but it probably won't be for another 3 - 4 weeks.
> 
> Comments, Kudos and all round love always welcomed and appreciated!! 
> 
> 25/1/16


	4. Chapter 4

In the moments after the revelation, all hell had broken loose. Sherlock had squeezed Elizabeth so hard she had let out a small squeal and tears sprang into her eyes. She had watched as Lestrade crumpled the small notebook in his hand, his mouth turning into a very thin line and anger etched into his features whilst John abruptly turned and placed his fist straight through the wall. Elizabeth let out another squeal as John’s fist connected with the wall and froze in Sherlock’s arms.

 

_The screaming was growing louder. Elizabeth knew she had to do something, to get up and help the person screaming or get help for them. The screams filled her ears, they were agonising, but she couldn’t discern exactly where they were coming from. She tried to tell as much as she could about the person from their scream, the voice sounded female, young, probably screaming like that because they were being hurt. The realisation began to dawn on Elizabeth, she wasn’t going to be able to help this person because the person was her. She needed to wake up, she needed to fight back. She came to the realisation she was lying on a bed, her face turned on the side, her arms stretched in front of her and ankles held down by a strong pair of hands. She knew it was useless to struggle though._

_Elizabeth screamed until she thought her throat would break. She felt like her skin was on fire, everywhere and anywhere. She tried to figure out what was happening but her brain didn’t seem to want to process anything past the pain, and that’s the point she could smell the smoke, smell burning cigarettes and smell burning skin. A slap across the back of her legs came, with what she though must have been a ruler. She opened her eyes, which she had not realised were closed, and stared straight into the face of Jim. He smiled wide at her, as another slap came across the back of her legs, as he simultaneously pulled her head up by her hair. Elizabeth let out a small whimper._

_‘Daddy’s been a very very bad man Elizabeth’ the sing song voice floated through her brain. She was having trouble focusing on what was being said to her as she could once again smell the cigarette smoke close by her nose._

_‘Please… Mr. Jim…. Please’ She begged sobbing._

_‘no no no no no no no no no no’ the cigarette was waved directly underneath her nose._

_‘Don’t you want to know what your daddy has done?’ Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to hold in the screams of terror which threatened to escape. A sharp slap too her cheek forced tears of surprise to dribble out from her eyes and she opened them once more. Jim was staring at her._

_‘Didn’t your parents teach you any manners child? You should look at the person speaking to you when you are being spoken to.’ Elizabeth whimpered, as another crack from the ruler echoed in the room._

_‘Your father has betrayed me; thought he could FUCKING beat me! Take what was rightfully mine. Well don’t you worry about this game my dear Elizabeth’ Jim spat right in her face and Elizabeth flinched, try to shrink away from him._

_‘It’s over for him now, he should have never crossed the great JIM MORIARTY’ Jim paced back and forth in front of her._

_‘turn her over’ Elizabeth felt herself being rolled, and her back stung as it came in contact with the mattress. Her arms and legs were held in place by strong hands and the mattress dipped on either side of her waist as Jim climbed onto the bed._

_‘This is what happens to those who take away what is MINE’ All the breath left Elizabeth’s lungs as Jim’s boot came down on her stomach. Before she had time to respond, she was flipped back over and Jim was speaking to her again._

_‘Don’t worry Elizabeth, your father won’t be a problem for much longer… actually neither will your mother… oh and neither will you!’ Elizabeth screamed as another cigarette were stubbed and pressed into her back. Her world began to go black but the screaming did not cease._

 

Elizabeth’s eyes flew open and the screaming ceased, however a number of small sobs still escaped her throat. She felt the strong arms of Sherlock around her waist, and, with a quick glance around the room she could see that they were alone. She pushed herself forward, extracting herself from his arms and turning around to clutch her good arm around his neck and sobbed into his top. She didn’t care that the wires attached to her were now all tangled, she just needed a release. She spent so much time in the past day trying not to cry, it was so exhausting. She felt Sherlock’s lips on her forehead, pressing a small kiss into her hair before he began murmuring in her ear and rubbing her back.

‘ssshhh little one. You are completely safe here. I’ll protect you. I’ll make sure no one hurts you ever again.’ He repeated the same sentences over and over and after a few minutes her sobs quietened and eventually dried up. She took a few deep breaths before leaning back slightly and staring up at Sherlock.

‘I can tell things about people just by looking at them’ She said simply. A shocked expression adorned Sherlock’s face for barely a second before he gave a small smile and he ran a hand through her hair.

‘I know little one.’

‘and you can too’ Sherlock nodded. They sat in silence for a moment as Elizabeth tried to process what was going through her mind.

‘Do you all know Jim?’ She finally asked. Sherlock pushed a stray hair off her face before answering.

‘Yes little one. He is not a very nice man; we have had dealings with him before.’ Elizabeth nodded, leaning forward slightly to rest her head on his shoulder.

‘Is that why you all got so angry?’ Sherlock nodded.

‘John says he is sorry if he scared you.’ Elizabeth nodded against Sherlock’s top and felt him reach out over the edge of the bed. She pulled back to see what he was doing, and a white plastic bag appeared in front of her.

‘He bought you this earlier before Lestrade came to talk to you.’ Sherlock handed her the bag. She reached inside, excited by getting a present, but slightly weary as to what it could be. Sherlock must have sensed her unease as he reached in with her. Her fingers closed over a soft shape in the bag, which could only mean one thing. Elizabeth smiled her first genuine smile as she pulled the stuffed toy out of the bag.

‘He thought you might like something extra to cuddle’ Elizabeth nodded, the tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged the toy to her chest. It was a medium sized giraffe that could be turned into a pillow if needed.

‘thank you’ she whispered just as the door to the room opened again. Elizabeth couldn’t see who it was but by the look on Sherlock’s face, she could tell it was John. She turned around and lay back down against Sherlock again, his arms wrapping around her waist as she clutched onto the toy. John smiled at her as he leaned over the bed rail and gave Sherlock a kiss.

‘How are you feeling sweetie?’ He asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed. Elizabeth could see something else in his hands but couldn’t quite tell what it was. She just shrugged in answer to his question though, suddenly feeling shy.

‘I’ve got some medicine here for you.’ He said, standing and reaching for her right hand to administer it. She pulled back from him and hid her hand behind the giraffe.

‘What is it?’

‘Something to help you sleep little one, so you can get better faster.’ Sherlock said, gently pulling her arm out for John to administer the medication. She struggled in his grip.

‘I don’t want to go to sleep. That’s when Jim comes to get me’ Both men stopped mid-movement when she said that. She felt a stab of fear in her tummy. She had never told anyone that before. Sherlock began stroking her hair again, as John reached for her hand.

‘I’ll be here the whole time. Jim won’t come to get you now.’ Elizabeth relaxed back into Sherlock’s embrace and let John give her the medicine. Sherlock hadn’t once told her a lie, so she believed him. Her eye lids began feeling quite heavy and she clutched onto Mr. Giraffe just a little tighter.

‘Do you promise?’ She asked in a small voice, her eyes closing. She felt Sherlock squeeze her leg and whisper in her ear.

‘I promise’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO VERY SORRY!!! I did mean to have another chapter up much earlier than this but time and life got away from me.   
> I have moved from Australia to England between the last chapter and this one, and that took up a lot of time and energy! 
> 
> I am not entirely happy with this chapter, so I may come back and re-do it at a later date. But for now enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Enjoy! 
> 
> Two chapters for two different stories (the other being Soaked!) arn't you all lucky! 
> 
> Or I have just managed to sit here in Costa enjoying my hot chocolate and toastie without being interrupted and have had plenty of time to write out a few things. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos, as always, loved and appreciated! 
> 
> Next chapter should see a bit more background about Elizabeth and her family, and how they got involved with Mr. Moriarty

John stroked a hand through Sherlock’s hair as he lay back against his chest; long legs sprawled on the couch in the visitors’ lounge. It had been half an hour since Elizabeth was given a small sedative to help her sleep and to give Sherlock a moment’s break. The sedative should last about 2 hours, however Sherlock only agreed to take a half hour away from the girl. Sherlock had successfully managed to extract himself from the bed after Elizabeth had fallen asleep again. He had left her with the stuffed giraffe pillow to hug and one of Mycroft’s men stationed on the door, as well as Anthea sitting next to the bed. Sherlock had not wanted to spare any expense on making sure Elizabeth was safe whilst he was not in the room.

 

John wondered where his sentiment for the girl was coming from, he knew that in the years they had been married Sherlock had let the sentimental gestures and words feature in their daily contact. John constantly smiled whenever he heard Sherlock refer to him as ‘my better half’ and whilst they spent many long days on cases and some even longer nights, once a case was finished, John and Sherlock would retreat to being just with each other for the next day at least. Everyone at the Yard knew not to contact them the day after a case had wrapped, as Lestrade unfortunately found out one afternoon after a particularly difficult murder case, where both Sherlock and John had received minor cuts and abrasions requiring brief emergency treatment of stiches, and he had walked in on them completely immersed in each other on the carpet in front of the fire. Safe to say, no one bothered them again the day after a case.

John certainly knew that Sherlock had mellowed somewhat since they had been married, but nothing to the extent that Sherlock seemed connected to the girl. John hadn’t seen Sherlock connect without anyone, apart from himself and Mycroft, on such a level before.

 

John didn’t have time to ponder on the subject for too long as Mycroft and Lestrade walked into the lounge, 4 cups of tea carried on a large paper tray, with what appeared to be a number of large Jammie Dodgers balanced in the middle.

 

Tea and Dodgers were distributed before any serious discussions began.

‘No cake jibe today beautiful?’ John whispered into Sherlock’s ear as he took a sip of his tea. Sherlock merely shrugged and John could tell he was too exhausted to put any emotional energy into his normal banter with Mycroft today.

John was only slightly surprised when Sherlock not only ate his dodger but proceeded to take a bite out of John’s as well. John took one more bite and gave the rest to Sherlock, but not before leaning down from a quick kiss before Sherlock devoured the dodger.

 

‘John, Sherlock down to business now.’ Mycroft was sat in one of the arm chairs across from them, a small coffee table between them. Lestrade had taken up residence in the other arm chair across from the couch. On the small coffee table Mycroft placed a manila folder. John could make out the writing **_Elizabeth Chloe Jones - 4/3/2008_** down the edge. Sherlock tensed in his arms as he hesitantly reached for the folder. John circled his thumb across Sherlock’s collar bone, his other hand occupied by his tea. Sherlock slowly opened the folder, which contained only a handful of pages. John could make out the insignia of a local school on one piece and a birth certificate, as Sherlock carefully went through them. John looked away, locking eyes with Greg instead, who smiled grimly at him.

 

‘The revelations about what Moriarty has subjected Elizabeth to are astonishing to say the least, and the fact that no one from her school picked up on her injuries. Clearly Moriarty had something big to hold over her family.’ Lestrade began.

‘We’ll add that to the long list of things Moriarty is wanted for. My team is still working on gathering more info about her father and what sort of business he was in…’

‘Elizabeth must not remain at the school she is currently at’ Sherlock interrupted, staring at Mycroft. After a moment of silence, Mycroft nodded and Sherlock lapsed back into silence, staring back at the pages within the folder. John gently moved his hand down Sherlock’s free hand and grasped onto his fingers. He gave them a small reassuring squeeze and felt Sherlock shift slightly against him. Sherlock took a breath and John could tell he was about to say something scathing to Lestrade, and he softly pinched his ribs. Sherlock gasped and glared at him, but remained quiet. Now was not that time to be getting into an argument or causing a scene with Lestrade.

 

‘Right well next, from looking into her file it does not appear that Elizabeth has any next of kin, so Child Protection Services will probably see fit to find a foster family for in the interim.’

‘I highly doubt Moriarty meant for her to get out of that house alive, meaning she needs to be in some sort of protective custody from him’ John pipped up, Sherlock’s grip on his hand almost crushing as he spoke. Lestrade stared at him, whilst a small smile ghost over Mycroft’s lips.

‘Quite right Dr Watson. Do you have any suggestions as to where you think the child should go or who she should live with?’ John cleared his throat, hoping he sounded more confident with his suggestion.

‘I think she could come and stay with us for the foreseeable future. She seems to trust Sherlock quite implicitly and struggles emotionally when she is aware of the fact he is not around. They seem to have some sort of connection and I think that placing her with anyone else would be detrimental to her current state of mental health and the grief process she is about to undergo. That is my professional opinion at this present moment anyway,’ John finished. Sherlock’s hair bristled his chin as Sherlock turned his face around and gave him a short but passionate kiss. Once again a thin smile settled on Mycroft’s face, like that smug bastard new this was what was going to happen all along.

‘Well there is the small fact that you are not registered with any agency to become foster carers, so I am afraid that Elizabeth won’t be able to…’

‘Don’t give me that bullshit Lestrade’ Sherlock snarled. Lestrade was about to retort when Mycroft smoothly pushed another folder onto the table. It was labelled **_Protective Custody Arrangements for Elizabeth Chloe Jones_**. John smiled taking the folder. The piece of paper on the top was duplicated and required a signature from both Sherlock and John. Mycroft leaned forward producing a pen.

‘This document states that from today’s date until further notice that you, William Sherlock Scott Watson - Holmes, and you, John Hamish Watson- Holmes, shall hold protective custody over Elizabeth Chloe Jones, and that she shall live with you at Baker Street. It also states that you shall make all decision in relation to her medical care after consulting her doctor here at Barts and you shall be given a stipend from Child Protection Services for looking after her. It states you will perform all tasks required by a parent, including, but not limited to, taking her to school and picking her up ensuring she is healing from her injuries adequately and that she is able to attend counselling should she need it.’ Sherlock grabbed for the pen and signed as quickly as possible, John followed suit and handed the folder back to Mycroft, who took it with another smug smile. Lestrade sighed.

‘Well that settles it then doesn’t it. I’ll square things with the Yard and as Mycroft has already seen to the necessary arrangement with Child Protection Services Sherlock and John, Elizabeth shall be staying with you in protective custody when she is released from hospital, for the interim until further notice. In the event that Moriarty is found, we shall reassess the situation for a more permanent home for her.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay once again!
> 
> I quit my job last week - and spent the week before that deliberating whether or not I should quit my job!  
> So now the search is on for a new job and a new place to live... but in London!
> 
> Anyway enjoy, haven't put as much back story in this one, but you will find out eventually how Moriarty and the Jones's met. 
> 
> But next chapter I think shall include a little bit of Sherlock shopping!
> 
> Comments and Kudos, welcomed, appreciated and loved in abundance!

When Elizabeth woke next her head was a little fuzzy but her tummy didn’t hurt very much. She felt rather nauseous and unconsciously shifted in the bed, her legs feeling trapped and weighed down. She noticed a soft weight in her arms and smiled as she buried her face into Mr. Giraffe. She sighed and only then noticed that she couldn’t feel the familiar shape of Sherlock resting behind her. She tried to open her eyes but they felt too heavy. She sighed a second time and blearily called out for him.

‘Sh’lock?’ She felt an unfamiliar pressure on her leg through the blanket, and hand squeezing her lower leg.

‘It’s alright sweetheart, he’s just gone for a quick shower. He’ll be back in a minute or so. I’m here to keep you safe don’t worry,’ The reassuring voice of John floated through her brain and she shifted again trying to get comfortable. Her tummy was starting to hurt a little more and the nausea was increasing.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘tummy…hurts…sick’ Elizabeth mumbled. The pressure of John’s hand left her leg and before she knew it she was bent double clutching her tummy, eyes open, tears streaming down her face and feeling like her insides were trying to escape. Mr. Giraffe was taken from her and replaced with a green bowl.

‘It’s alright sweetie, it’s just the after effects of the gas they put you to sleep with for your tummy operation. It can make you feel really sick.’ John’s hand was gliding gently up and down her back. She moaned as a spasm crossed her tummy and she was vomiting up saliva and green bile. She coughed and then gasped in big gulps of air. John handed the bowl off to a nurse on the side and gently wiped her face with a cold flannel. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear, and raised the bed up for her to lie back onto. He gently held a cup of iced water for her to drink from. She didn’t want to use either hand to drink with, so she let John tilt the cup against her lips. The ice cold relief sliding down her throat was bliss and she closed her eyes. She felt the cup leave her mouth, and Mr. Giraffe was placed in her lap. She circled her arms around him tightly and turned to find a comfortable position on her right side to lie. She breathed deeply into the top of Mr. Giraffe’s head and could faintly smell Sherlock. The last thing she though before sleep took over was, that she hoped Mr. Sherlock would be back when she next awoke.

 

Elizabeth snuffled awake a short time later, her tummy giving a painful spasm. She could sense that Sherlock was not back yet, but could feel John’s hand in her hair. She sighed, opening her eyes and yawning silently.

‘John’ Elizabeth looked up from her position lying on her side. John was standing by the side of the bed, gently running his hand through her hair. John looked down at her with an enquiring eye.

‘Yes little one?’ John smiled at her.

‘Can I get out of bed and have a cuddle with you in the chair please?’ John smiled wider if possible and put the side of the bed down. Elizabeth sat up, wincing, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. John placed a hand on her shoulder.

‘Just sit there a moment, so you don’t get too dizzy.’ John left her to pull the arm chair that was in her room closer to the bed, and from behind the chair he pulled her special ‘snuggle up’ blanket.

‘Snuggles!’ Elizabeth exclaimed reaching forward for her blanket. John wrapped half of it around her back and lifted her off the bed, being careful not to tangle any of her tubes. When they were settled in the arm chair, he pulled the rest of her blanket over her. Elizabeth sat with her head on John’s chest, legs slightly dangling over the edge of the chair. Elizabeth sat silently for a few minutes, clutching the blanket and listening to the sound of John’s heartbeat. It was slightly different from Sherlock’s, which fascinated her. John was gently supporting her back with one arm, and had the other resting on her leg.

‘Will I get to go to the funeral for Mummy and Daddy?’ Elizabeth asked. It had been something she had thought about but didn’t know how many days had passed since the fire, nor when the funeral would be. She would like to see her mummy and daddy again, one last time but she didn’t think that was going to be possible. John left a gentle kiss on her hair before he spoke.

‘Of course darling, you can help organise it if you like. You know your mummy and daddy better than we do, so you can tell us what they like.’

‘Mummy’s favourite colour is purple but daddy really likes blue. When mummy and daddy got married mummy’s bridesmaids were wearing purple dresses and daddy’s groomsmen were wearing blue waistcoats under their jackets. I got to wear blue and purple flowers in my hair and I wore a really light pink dress.’ Elizabeth began to get excited by all the favourite thinks that her parents liked. She forgot just for a moment that they weren’t alive anymore. Elizabeth gasped, a terrible thought crossing her mind, what if Mr. Jim turned up at the funeral. She clutched tightly to her snuggles, and pushed her head harder against John’s chest.

‘What is it little one? What have you thought of?” John tightened his hold on her minutely.

‘What if Mr. Jim turns up at mummy and daddy’s funeral?’ her voice was barely above a whisper, maybe if she didn’t say it out loud it would never happen. Now she had gone and ruined everything.

John smoothed the blanket over her tummy very gently and pulled her chin up so she could see into his eyes. His face was serious as he spoke.

‘Jim will not be at your parents funeral darling. Sherlock, Greg and I shall make sure of it. We will make sure that only friends of your mummy and daddy and the people you want are there ok?’

‘Promise?’

‘I promise will all my heart’ John gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and she snuggled down in his lap, closing her eyes and breathing in his unique smell. She told herself she would wake up as soon as Sherlock came back, if she fell asleep.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

John glanced down as Elizabeth’s breathing evened out and the worry lines around her eyes evened out, so her face became a picture of peace. He gently reached across her to the bedside table and grabbed his phone. Sherlock was in fact in the shower, but it just so happened to be the shower at 221B and not here at the hospital. John had forcibly persuaded him to go home after he had almost fainted on their way to Elizabeth’s room, after the conference with Mycroft. He had told him not to come before he had had at least a 20-minute nap in their bed ( _Hug my pillow Sherlock it will help you go to sleep faster, and set an alarm for 30 minutes after you lie down_ _– no arguments_ ), eat something substantial ( _not just toast Sherlock, there’s some left over Angelo’s in the fridge, consume at least half of it, and bring the other half in for me_ ) and shower ( _You know to think about in the shower, you daft git_ ). That had been about an hour ago, so John knew that Sherlock would be on his way back fairly soon. He just thought he would shoot off a quick message to him, he needed to pick up some supplies on the way in, to make Elizabeth feel more comfortable. She was going to be in hospital for at least the next 3 days before she came home and in that time John knew that she would get bored with nothing to stimulate her.

 

**Pick up on your way back:**

  * **2 x sets of pyjamas size 9 (preferably pink) (FOR CHILDREN)  
**
  * **1 x set of slippers (preferably with an animal on them)**
  * **2 x colouring books (one harry potter and one cities of the world)**
  * **1 x pack of colour pencils**
  * **Some books that are suitable for an 8-year-old to read to her (books about dissection experiments are not suitable yet – possibly 101 science experiments for children)**



**She is currently sleeping, all is well. Look after yourself properly, so you can look after her. Love you xx - JWH**

 

Elizabeth gave a small groan in her sleep, eyebrows furrowing. John leaned down and began to whisper in her ear.

‘Sherlock is bringing you back some presents darling – that’s if he doesn’t get too frustrated with my list and get completely lost in the store!’ Elizabeth’s face relaxed and she gave a small content hum of, what John could only imagine was approval, and slipped back into a deeper sleep. He gently ran a hand through her hair. Goodness what had he and Sherlock gotten themselves into, looking after a child?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! Oh goodness what a delay! I really do apologise. Many things have happened since May, including moving to London, trying to find a job and having to return home suddenly two weekends to Melbourne, and only just arriving back on Thursday night. Thought I had to bash out a chapter though before my job interview tomorrow, so keep your fingers crossed for me! 
> 
> But now I am back! Enjoy this chapter. It just sort of happened and got away from me, and has totally gone in a direction I was not expecting at all! 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome and loved!

_Ping_

Sherlock quickly finished shoving in his half of the spaghetti carbonara, grabbing his phone as he squished the plastic lid back onto of the container. His face lit up in a small smile when he realised the message was from John, but was then adorned with a slight frown when he glanced the requested list of items. His fingers flew across the keys of his phone, as he pushed the pasta into the bag he had packed by the door, and headed back into the bathroom to fix his hair before leaving.

 

**Other than a library, where can I find books? – SWH**

**Are you serious? – JWH**

**It was not information I needed to know John. Don’t be obtuse – SWH**

**Go to Primark and WHSmith, you’ll find everything you need on my list in those two stores – JWH**

**Where are they? Are they close together? – SWH**

**Go to Tottenham Court Road station and Primark is right there. There’s a WHSmith round the corner from the hospital, just as the cab to take you there. – JWH**

**Remember AGE APPROPRIATE – JWH**

**I love you – JWH**

**You are an idiot. xx - SWH**

 

Sherlock quickly hailed a cab out the front of 221B, he knew the tube would probably be quicker in the traffic to get to Oxford Street, but he needed some extra time to think, and the cabs of London seemed to provide this for him.

Primark was a relatively painless procedure. He found the girls’ clothing, found two sets of pyjamas he thought were appropriate – judging by her blanket she quite liked the colour pink so he proceeded to choose a long sleeved navy top with the word ‘smile’ printed in white across the front, which came with a pair of soft, deep pink bottoms with had small love hearts on them in white and navy and a plain navy pair of bottoms that matched with a deep pink top, sporting a ballerina with the words ‘love to dance’ surrounding her. The slippers were a bit harder to find, but eventually he found ankle-length ones which were pale pink with small black spots on them. Pleased with his purchases Sherlock proceeded to the check-out and paid with his contactless card. Who has time to insert card and choose account and enter pin and wait for it to be authorised. No contactless was definitely the way to go… if only he could get John to see that too.

 

The original cab he hailed was waiting by the kerb for him to return and took him to a WHSmith that was supposedly close to the hospital.

 ‘What’s your little one in for laddie?” the driver questioned as he navigated the streets. Sherlock started a bit, only just realising he was being spoken to. Remembering John’s lesson on being nice to cab drivers Sherlock gave a small smile, not quite sure how to answer such a question.

‘oh…erm… she’s not actually… well you see… she um… she got hurt in a house fire.’ Sherlock managed.

‘Not that fire a couple of streets away was it? That fire was real bad wasn’t it, could see the smoke a couple of blokes away. Actually, coincidentally I picked up a guy from that street about 30 minutes before I heard about that fire. That street is quite posh isn’t it, with all the trees and the fences with their fancy gates...’

‘Hang on’ Sherlock sharp tone cut through the driver’s drone.

‘you picked up a guy from the street you said? What did he look like, who was he?’

‘woah mate, seriously what’s with all the questions. He was I dunno, not tall not short. A bit on the skinny side if you ask me. He had black hair, was wearing a really nice suit. Had an interesting sort of accent and voice. No idea who he was, back got me to take him to the airport.’ Sherlock catalogued and filed the information the cabbie was telling him whilst simultaneously messaging Lestrade.

 

**Found a cabbie who might know something about the fire. I’m sending him to Scotland Yard. I have to go back to the hospital to be with Elizabeth – SWH**

**Right-o. I’ll be here. Send her our love – GHL**

**Found a cabbie who might know something about the fire. I’m sending him to Scotland Yard. I’m coming back to the hospital now. The books can wait. I need to see Elizabeth – SWH**

**Ok love. See you soon - JHW**

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Elizabeth woke to quiet murmurs from the hallway. She was back in her hospital bed, wrapped in snuggles with her left arm being supported by Mr. Giraffe, as she lay on her right side. She felt no pain anywhere in her body and sighed in contentment at feeling so secure in the bed. She wished she was wearing something other than the thin scratchy hospital gown. She hoped that Sherlock was bringing back something fluffy for her.  She cracked open one eye and could make out two figures standing outside her room.

 

‘Sherlock, we can’t bring her home with the flat in the state that it is! Children services would have a field day. You do understand a lot is going to have to change yeah, we are probably going to have to decontaminate the flat before we bring her home’ A sharp whispered reply came almost immediately.

‘Don’t be absurd John! Mycroft will fix it all, it’s just a matter of letting him know what we want done. And will you stop worrying. WE WILL BE FINE. It’s can’t be that hard to look after a child’ A soft chuckle followed, followed by a rustle of a number of bags.

‘This is just the start Sherlock. You’re going to have to get used to not doing what you want to do, when you want to do it. It’s all about her now. She needs to be your number one priority. You need to set a good example for her, eating at proper times, sleeping at proper times, keeping her occupied while she recovers before she goes back to school.’

‘I am not a completed idiot John, I do know that things are going to change. You’re not having second thoughts about saying yes to her staying with us are you? I need you on my side here John. I have to look after her, and I need you to be on my side. I need you to help me John’

 

 ‘Stop it!’ Elizabeth found her voice and decided she had had enough. She had heard enough whispered arguments between her mum and dad when they thought she wasn’t listening.

‘ _Dennis what did you think you were doing stealing from him, if he finds out’_

_‘He’s not going to find out, it’s a fool proof plan, then we can escape Hannah, we can get far away from here, from him and be free’_

_‘Dennis! Think about it! What about Elizabeth? Have you thought about how this might affect her? Lizzie doesn’t want to leave – Plus she likes Jim, and you know how uncommon it is for her to actually like anyone! Don’t ruin that all for her, not when she has finally found someone she can talk to, someone who seems to see her gift as being a good thing and not something to mock and bully her about.’_

_‘Hannah please, there’s something off about that man. We need to get away from him, I need to do this to protect you all’_

_‘Protect us! Oh don’t you start going on about protecting us. You are the one who got us into this mess in the first place, but I sure as hell won’t be letting you try to get us out of it’._

 

‘Little one, are you in there?’ John voice brought her back to the reality of her hospital bed and she gave her head a little shake.

‘Where’s Sherlock?’ Elizabeth licked her dry lips, and struggled to roll over and move into a sitting position. John helped her rest against the back of the bed as he rose it from flat, and he handed her a plastic cup of water.

‘He’s just making a phone call to his brother.’ She nodded, handing back the plastic cup.

‘Do you think you would like some real food today little one?’ Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, her eyes not leaving the door as she waited for Sherlock to come back.

 

When he did Elizabeth’s face lit up, as Sherlock entered the room, a number of bags in one hand while he tucked his mobile phone back into his suits breast pocket. She beckoned him over with outstretched arms. He dropped the bags at the bottom of the bed, and sat next to her hip high up the bed, wrapping his arms around her gently. He moved away from and gave her a gentle smile before speaking.

‘Elizabeth, how would you feel about coming back to Baker Street to live with John and I in our home for a little while?’

‘I’d love that. Yes, please, take me as soon as possible’ Elizabeth exclaimed, pushing herself forward, ignoring the pain and wrapping her arms around Sherlock’s middle. He placed a soft kiss in the middle of her hair and she smiled. Things were certainly looking up of the foreseeable future. Now she just had to make sure to be on her best behaviour, not display any of her ‘freakish’ abilities and she would be fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you lovely people - thank you for being so patient with me. 
> 
> I have FINALLY gotten myself a job, so I shall have a bit less time to write. I am however using my journey's on the tube to hand write chapters, which is where this chapter got it start, in my very special AO3 draft/ prompts notebook. 
> 
> Do not lose heart people, it will get back! The next chapter will be decidedly happier in the end!
> 
> Kudos and comments loved and appreciated! enjoy!

The bruise on her stomach was almost gone and gave her no pain at all, her arm was on the mend, though it was starting to itch like mad, but on the mend nevertheless and the nausea was almost completely gone, so why did she wake up two days after Sherlock’s announcement feeling so terrible? Her pyjamas clung to her annoyingly and she felt so cold.

She clutched Mr. Giraffe tighter into her body and curled her knees up, making herself into a tight ball. Something wasn’t right, but she didn’t know what, her back was hurting in a very odd place, although she didn’t remember hurting it. She just wanted to leave the hospital now, and go back to Sherlock’s flat. She knew his brother had been doing some redecorating of the second bedroom for her, but Sherlock wouldn’t even show her a photo of it, wanting it to be a surprise.

She bit back a groan of pain and buried her head into the pillow. A small whimper escaped when she took another breath and she willed herself back to sleep and to feel better when she next awoke.

 

********************************************************************************

 

Sherlock smiled to himself as he returned to Elizabeth’s room. He paused in the doorway of her room; she was looking adorably cute (he was sure he had never used those words in his life!) in her navy top with pink snuggle blanket tucked around her, clutching onto Mr. Giraffe. His smile faded slightly when he stepped into the room and noticed the redness in her cheeks and the light sheen of sweat that covered her forehead. He made his way to the bed and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, which turned out to be hotter than it should have been. Elizabeth mumbled incoherently under his touch, and tried to push his hand away. Sherlock gently pulled back the blanket and took Mr. Giraffe from her, before sitting on the bed next to her, shaking her shoulder to try and get a response.

‘No daddy… I’m tired… I’m cold… stop it’ she murmured, trying to make a grab for the blanket. Sherlock froze for a second cataloguing her symptoms – confusion, fever, chills, fatigue – definitely some sort of infection in her body was causing this.

‘I’ll be back in a moment Elizabeth; you’re going to be fine.’ Sherlock pulled the blanket up and the bedrail back into position before racing into the corridor.

‘John! Come quickly, it’s Elizabeth!’ a moment later Sherlock heard the scraping of a chair coming from the direction of the staff rom and John came striding towards him.

‘What’s the matter love?’ John asked when he reached him. Sherlock pulled him into the doorway of Elizabeth’s room, where they were able to see her, but not disturb her.

‘Her cheeks are flushed, she’s slightly clammy and also sweaty. She told me she was tired and cold when I took the blankets of her, but she is clearly burning up. Something’s wrong John!’ John gave Sherlock’s bicep a gently squeeze and quickly grazed his cheek with a kiss before heading into the room. Sherlock stood at the end of the bed, holding onto Mr. Giraffe, whom he had retrieved from where he had left him, just beside Elizabeth’s feet.

 

John pulled the rail down and sat where Sherlock had been previously. Elizabeth made a grab for the blankets when John drew them away and felt her forehead.

‘No I’m cold… please’ John pulled Elizabeth into a seated position and felt the back of her neck. She moaned into his shoulder.

‘Elizabeth, does it hurt anywhere?’ John gently lay her back onto the bed and lifted her top. She was definitely burning up.

‘Mmmmm back’ John gently probed his fingers across her abdomen and she gasped when he gently pressed on the upper left side of her body.

‘When was the last time you did a wee little one?’ John asked, pulling her top down and gently pushy her hair out of her face. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at John, and then down to the end of the bed where Sherlock stood.

‘It hurts to wee,’ She mumbled. John stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

‘You should have told us about that little one. I don’t think you’ve been drinking enough either. I think you might have a little infection.’ Elizabeth’s eyes widened at this and tears formed. Sherlock moved quickly to pull the other side of the bed down, and pulled her into his arms. He rocked her gently as she clung to Mr. Giraffe.

‘Sssshhh it’s alright darling, we’ll get this all sorted and fixed up and then we can go to Baker Street.’ Whilst Sherlock cradled Elizabeth, John had called the nurse and explained the situation and instructed her that Elizabeth would need to be changed back into a gown, and they would need to hang a bag of fluid along with giving her strong antibiotics, and that she should call the doctor in charge of Elizabeth so he could explain it to him as well.

 

Elizabeth had quietened down in his arms, so Sherlock gently laid her back into the bed. She held on tightly to Mr. Giraffe and immediately curled into a ball on her side. John beckoned Sherlock to follow him outside.

‘I’m going to talk to John outside, you’ll be able to see me the whole time. I will be back in a moment.’ Sherlock placed a kiss on her forehead and passed the nurse, who was returning with the gown, on his way out to John.

 

‘Sherlock we are going to have to catheterise her, she’s not been drinking enough since we stopped her fluids and she has not been getting up to go to the toilet. So we are going to put a catheter up into her bladder to help with the infection, and to measure her urine output. This will give her the chance to get better and after she’s had a dose of antibiotics we’ll wait 12 hours and test her urine again. If it’s call good and no infection, we can go home. The procedure of putting the catheter in is going to be uncomfortable for her, probably quite frightening and possibly slightly painful, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.’ Sherlock glanced through the glass window to where Elizabeth was trying to push the nurse away who was attempting to get her back into a hospital gown.

‘No John. She needs me right now.’ Sherlock turned on his heel and marched back into the room.

‘I suggest you let me do that, lest you want a very nasty statement about your current relationship shouted out for all to hear.’ Sherlock glared at the nurse, who quickly handed him the gown and swiftly exited the room. John appeared in the doorway and gave a strong shake of his head before coming around the other side of the bed to help explain to Elizabeth what was going to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go another chapter - I am not entirely happy with it, and it actually proved rather hard to write. It is a little longer though so enjoy that! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> Next chapter M shall be back, and a very sad occasion for Elizabeth must be dealt with. 
> 
> all my love readers! Kudos and comments as always appreciated!

Sherlock finished packing up the colouring books and pencils into the pink overnight bag Mrs. Hudson had brought in specially for Elizabeth’s things. He glanced over at the hospital bed, and smiled. Elizabeth had the back of the bed raised, sitting on top of the fresh sheets, eager to get out of hospital. When last he looked she was fully engrossed in ‘101 science experiments for kids’, pointing out particular aspects to Mr. Giraffe who was sitting in her lap. Now the book was laying on the bed and Elizabeth was quite firmly asleep, mouth open, her hand clutched around Mr Giraffe.

Sherlock carefully closed the book with a soft thud and placed it in the bag a top of snuggles.

 

At that moment John re-entered the room, discharge paperwork firmly clutched in his hand and Sherlock met him at the door, giving him a quick kiss before they both turned to gaze at the sleeping child in front of them.

‘She looks so peaceful when she’s asleep now doesn’t she?” John whispered, one arm slung low around Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.

‘She’s been through so much John, we need to make sure she gets the helps she needs.’ John’s lips ghosted against his cheek.

‘We will, don’t worry love. I’m sure Mycroft will have his best people looking for an expert to help her.’ Sherlock gently placed his hand on John’s chest and turned in towards him. John sighed as his other arm found its way to rest on Sherlock’s hip. Sherlock gazed at his husband’s face for a few moments, noticing the slight wrinkling around his eyes and the way the soft smile on his lips made his eyes scrunch just a tiny bit. It had been a long week in the hospital, and though John had forced him to go home on the second day of Elizabeth’s stay, he had not left since, instead getting Mycroft to bring in changes of clothes for him and showering or napping in the doctors’ lounge, when John forced him too, although he had taken quite a liking to napping in Elizabeth’s bed with her cradled in his arms.

During the week that he hadn’t left the hospital, John hadn’t left it either, preferring to stay by Sherlock’s side, and make sure he continued to look after himself. Sherlock couldn’t help but notice the worry lines on John’s face, had straightened out just slightly now that they were about to go home. Sherlock leaned forward and kissed John with all the passion and energy he felt bubbling beneath the surface. John sighed into the kiss and his arms tightened minutely around Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock pulled back slightly and John smiled up at him, before glancing back over at Elizabeth, who was still fast asleep.

 

‘Shall we take this little one home then?’

 

*******************************************************************************

 

‘Welcome to your new home Elizabeth’ Elizabeth stepped over the threshold and into 221b. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened as she looked around. Her gaze lingered slightly over the disorganised chaos and mess of the flat, and then came to rest on the skull.

‘Who was that?” She asked, pointing to the skull as Sherlock gently gave her a push into the room.

‘Ah… just a friend,’ Sherlock said smiling. Mr. Giraffe was clutched tightly in her right hand, she tentatively stepped towards John’s chair and began slowly turning full circle around the room, taking in every sight from the squashy union jack pillow to the knife seemingly stabbed in the top of the fireplace, to the piles of papers scattered on the table, to the moose, to the yellow smiley face on the wall and finally back to John and Sherlock who were standing in the doorway, looking expectantly at her, arms around each other. Her smile was hesitant but her words were not.

‘Your house is utterly brilliant!’ She flung herself towards Sherlock, who caught her and lifted her up onto his hip. Sherlock’s lips met her hair, as he spun her around. She giggled and hugged him tightly.

‘Would you like to see your new room little one?’ John asked, pointing towards the staircase at the end of the hall. Elizabeth wiggled in Sherlock’s arms and raced towards the stairs, John’s small cry of ‘be careful’ almost missed as she ran up the stairs as fast as her little legs would carry her. The bedroom door was already open when she reached the landing and she skidded to a halt just inside the door. She could hear Sherlock and John behind her, but her eyes could barely take in the sight in front of her. The walls had been painted in a pale pink colour, whilst in the middle of the room stood a double bed, complete with fluffy pillows and pale blue duvet. In the corner of the room she saw a number of boxes which had her name written on the side of them, along with descriptions such as ‘clothes’, ‘toys’, ‘books’, ‘photographs’, ‘memories - family’. Elizabeth turned around and gave Sherlock a slight questioning looking.

 

Sherlock strode across the room and sat on the bed, beckoning her to come and sit next to him. She complied and John sat on her other side. He gently took her unbandaged hand in his.

‘Elizabeth, my brother went back to your house after the police finished their investigations. There were quite a few things that he wasn’t able to bring over here for you, but everything in those boxes is what he was able to bring over.’ Elizabeth nodded, knowing that today she wouldn’t cry. She had done enough of that. She turned and wrapped her arms around Sherlock, and felt John at her back, enveloping both her and Sherlock in a hug.

‘thank you’ she whispered, before squeezing Sherlock even tighter.

 

That afternoon Elizabeth spent some time re-arranging the room to the way she liked it, with occasional help from Sherlock and unpacking a number of items from the boxes. She only touched the ones named clothes, toys and books. She didn’t quite feel up to opening the others, plus Sherlock had promised they would do that together over the next few days, and just do small bits at a time. Over the afternoon Elizabeth noticed the smell of something amazing coming from the kitchen. Sherlock had left her to continue ordering her books about an hour ago, and as her tummy gave a big rumble she thought she might head back downstairs. She found John standing in front of the stove in the kitchen, and upon further investigation, found Sherlock sitting at the kitchen table, looking through a microscope at something. John turned when he heard her come in and smiled at her.

‘I thought I heard your little pitter patter coming down the stairs. Come and sit up at the table, dinner is almost ready.’ Elizabeth glanced down along the table and was about to speak, but upon seeing the great look of concentration on Sherlock’s face she just moved to sit in the vacant chair, closer to John. In a matter of moments John had placed a big steaming bowl of spaghetti bolognaise in front of her, at which point her stomach gave a particularly loud grumble.

‘Hungry there little one?’ Elizabeth look up to see Sherlock, getting up from his microscope and coming to join her and John at the end of the table. She smiled before digging into her food. The conversation between John and Sherlock flowed, and Elizabeth tried to listen, but after she had finished her food, she felt rather tired and pushed her bowl away before resting her head on her arms on the table. After what could have only been seconds, but Elizabeth though must have been a number of minutes, she felt someone’s hand shake her shoulder.

‘Come on now, I think it’s time to go to bed little one, you’ve had a big day today.’ Elizabeth merely nodded, sliding off the chair, giving John a quick hug before heading up the stairs, with Sherlock following close behind.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

When Sherlock returned downstairs after finally settling Elizabeth almost an hour later, all the lights were off except for a faint glow that emanated from their bedroom. Sherlock had wanted to make sure Elizabeth was completely settled and asleep before he left her. Sherlock silently padded down the hallway and into the room, shedding his clothes until only his underwear remained. He glanced over at their bed to see John, eyes closed, facing the middle of the bed, one arm outstretched, as if waiting for Sherlock to join him. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Sherlock switched off the bedside light, made his way around the bed, gently moving John’s hand before sliding into bed.

He lay for a few moments, just taking in John’s relaxed, peaceful expression before he slid his hand up the side of John’s neck, gently cupping his cheek. Just before he leaned in to place a filthy kiss on his husband’s lips, John’s eyes fluttered open. He moaned quite soundly as Sherlock kissed him and moved his hand to rest on Sherlock’s hip, whilst the other reached out and stroked Sherlock’s bare chest, ghosting over his nipples. Sherlock arched into the sensation.

‘I was waiting for you’ he murmured as Sherlock gasped into the kiss and moved his hand to the base of John’s neck.

‘Is Elizabeth ok?’, a teasing stroke down John’s body.

‘Yes, it took a while but she is fast asleep now.’

After a few more minutes of soft teasing strokes across his chest from John and more forceful hard kissing for Sherlock, they broke apart.

‘I’ve missed you.’ John said gently bumping noses with Sherlock as his hand slid from Sherlock’s hip, down inside his underwear. Sherlock gasped softly and pushed against John’s hand slightly whilst his own hands made their way down John’s conveniently bare chest, and to his conveniently bare hips.

‘I’ve miss you too John’ Sherlock left his thumb drawing circles on John’s hip, as John slowly began to kiss down his neck. Sherlock moaned as John pushed him onto his back, and climbed up on top of him, his lips never losing contact with Sherlock’s neck. He made his way back up the side of Sherlock’s face, before finding his lips once more. Sherlock gripped tightly to John’s hips, as John began to gently tease his nipples again.

 

A terrified scream from the upstairs bedroom moments later broke them part.

‘Elizabeth!’


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter but I thought I would just post it anyway and I can always come back when the story is finished and fix it up. 
> 
> Enjoy! comments and kudos appreciated as always. 
> 
> I've decided at the moment to concentrate on one story at time, and for the moment I am concentrating on finishing this one before I think go back to my other stories. I think I was spreading myself to thin over my stories which was then contributing to my writers block.

Jim surveyed the report on his desk. It was not nearly detailed enough. What exactly was he supposed to do with a report that lacked any sufficient detail? There would have to be a pretty damn good excuse for such a lack of detail.

‘Perkins, the lack of detail is concerning to be mild about it.’ Jim eyes pierced that of the man sitting across the desk from him.

‘Sir’ the voice of Perkins shook slightly as he began to speak.

‘It’s all being kept very hush hush. We have been intercepted at every turn, we haven’t even been able to penetrate the nursing staff to get one of our own in. It appears big brother is keeping his eye on things from above, but that little brother doesn’t know the full extent of it.’ Jim let the pause last just too long, watching Perkins squirm under his direct gaze. Big brother was a pain in his backside and Jim would dearly love to take him out slowly and painfully, but unfortunately he was still needed in the picture for the future plans.

‘The girl then, where is she now?’

‘The only thing we know sir is that she is in a hospital and will be released in the next couple of days into the care of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, who currently reside at 221B Baker Street.’ Jim sat, letting the silence drag as he thought. They could try and get to the girl in the hospital, but why waste the time and effort when all they would need to do was wait until her first night in Baker Street to leave a memorable reminder of his presence.

‘Well we shall just have to bide our time and give her the welcome home she deserves.’ Jim nodded and gave Perkins a small wave which clearly meant ‘clear off before I change my mind’, He turned his back to the door and gazed out the window.

Yes, Elizabeth would definitely be receiving the welcome home she deserved.

 

********************************************

 

Sherlock and John both sprang from the bed, pulling on the closest pyjama bottoms they could find, as another scream reached their ears.

‘Sherlock! SHERLOCK!’ John wretched open his bedside drawer, grabbing out his gun, and turning the safety off before following Sherlock out of the bedroom and up the stairs. Sherlock burst through the door to find Elizabeth standing in the middle of the bed, a look of pure horror on her face. She was turned towards the window, looking out at the street, tears rolling down her cheeks, one hand clutching Mr. Giraffe tightly. Sherlock strode over to the bed, hands out in front ready to give her any comfort she needed. He had enough knowledge now to know not to approach a distressed person and touch them straight away without first gaining their permission. John’s recurrent PTSD nightmares after particular difficult cases were a testament to that.

‘Elizabeth, it’s Sherlock, I’m here’ Elizabeth turned to face him and immediately dropped Mr Giraffe reaching out for him as another sob was ripped from her small body. Sherlock noted that she was shaking and clammy as he pulled her into his arms.

‘Sherlock’ She sobbed, seeming to want to say more but being unable to form any coherent words through her tears.

‘Ssshhh, I’ve got you now Elizabeth. It’s ok. John and I are here now.’

 

Sherlock noted that John had made his way to the window, gun held aloft, where the curtain was open, as was the window itself. Surely Sherlock wouldn’t have left it like that, especially since it was such a cold night, John thought to himself.

John glanced out the window down Baker Street and noticed a familiar looking, suit-wearing silhouette pausing about halfway down the street, face hidden in the shadows, staring back at him for a moment before breezing around the corner.

‘Fuck’ John swore under his breath, before turning back to Sherlock, who was still trying to comfort Elizabeth, who was now hysterically crying in Sherlock’s arms, clutching onto his shoulder, hard enough to bruise, her legs wrapped around his waist.

‘Sherlock, we have to go.’ Sherlock merely looked him, a questioning gaze gracing his face, as he rubbed Elizabeth’s back and placed kisses in her hair, whispering in her ear. Her sobs were starting to quieten down, but her small body was still raked by shaking and spasms. John moved closer, lowering his gun and thumbing the safety back on.

‘It was him. It was Moriarty.’  

 

*****************************************************

 

Mycroft answered the door in his dressing gown, fully awake, and beckoned them inside. Elizabeth still had not let go of Sherlock, except for when she momentarily attached herself to the front of John so Sherlock could get dressed, but even then that had taken 10 minutes of coxing, before she would allow Sherlock to hand her off. She continued to shake in Sherlock’s arms, and was still dressed in her pyjamas. John had Mr. Giraffe clutched in his fist as Mycroft ushered them into the lounge. Tea was already steaming on the table, with a thick slab of chocolate broken into smaller pieces in the middle of the four cups. Sherlock sat with Elizabeth still clinging to him, John next to him. Elizabeth was eased from clinging to Sherlock, to lay across his and John’s lap. John reached inside the bag he had brought with them, and pulled out her snuggle blanket, which Sherlock wrapped around her.

 

Elizabeth began to feel normal again as she lay in Sherlock’s lap, face hidden in his shirt, hand gripping his top in a vice. Her body was spread over John lap too, she could tell and he was gently rubbing her legs through the blanket, as Sherlock rubbed her back. The tremors that had racked her body had slowly settled down. They both began to slowly rock her backwards and forwards and a murmured conversation began between the three adults. Obviously they hoping she would go to sleep. But she couldn’t even close her eyes. She just stared at the black cotton of Sherlock’s top. How could she close her eyes, when she knew if she did, he would be there.

 

He had been there.

 

In her room.

 

Standing at the foot of her bed. He’d come over to her before she fully realised what was going on. He had pressed the butt of a gun to her temple and whispered in her ear.

‘You shouldn’t have survived little Elizabeth. I’m going to be waiting my dear, till the time is right, and then I will get my revenge’ With that he had slipped from the room and after a moment a scream had torn itself from inside her.

 

Sherlock began to stroke her hair, and she slowly began to relax her grip on his top. She took a number of deep breaths and her eyes lazily slid shut. She quickly snapped then open, her breath catching before she felt Sherlock leaned over her a place a kiss on her temple.

‘Can you sit up little one and drink some tea?’ he whispered. Elizabeth gave a small nod, and felt Sherlock gently manoeuvred her onto her back, before lifting her up so she sat entirely on his lap, her back resting against the couch. She didn’t look up, but accepted the cup of tea that Sherlock placed into her hands. She took a small sip and realised it was her favourite tea, camomile.

She realised the adults murmured conversation had stopped and she looked up at Sherlock.

‘Can you tell us what happened?’ John had spoken and Elizabeth glanced at him. He placed a reassuring hand on her ankle, and rubbed small circles. She glanced over at Mycroft, whom she had not met before just this moment. Sherlock brought her attention back to him with a soft pat on her shoulder.

‘That’s Mycroft, he’s my brother. He’s going to help us too.’ Elizabeth took another sip of her tea before speaking.

‘I woke up, and he was there. He… he was at the end of my bed. Then he… he put a gun here’ Elizabeth pointed to her temple and took a shaky breath before continuing.

‘He told me that I shouldn’t have survived and that he was going to wait and then get his revenge. I told you he comes at night. Jim always comes at night.’ Two tears slid down her cheeks but Sherlock brushed them away and pulled her into a tight hug.

‘You’ve been so very brave darling. Thank you for telling us what happened. Finish off your tea and then lie down again little one. John’s got Mr. Giraffe here too.’ Elizabeth drained her tea in a matter of moments and reached forward, Mr. Giraffe being placed into her outstretched arms. She didn’t lie fully down this time but instead wedged herself into the curve of Sherlock’s arm and placed her head on his shoulder. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and gave her another kiss on her temple. Then she felt it, the heavy limbed feeling and a sleepiness that hit her like a wave.

‘Just close your eyes darling, I’ll be here when you wake up.’ Even though she fought hard against the tide of sleep coming, eventually she wasn’t able to keep her eyes open any longer and she relaxed into Sherlock’s embrace, asleep within minutes.


End file.
